Page 20
Digitization #"When you have youth, you have everyone." #"I have helped you to kill my own son -- is it not enough?" #Page runs hostels? #Gestapo? -- MJ12 #Coup -- prezs only on vid, sweaty -- someone has a gun to his head #"She has already given her heart to one of the revolutionaries." #Annette and Charlotte #"Once people know who you are, you can be killed just like that" #Dionysian + Apollonian #Silhouette -- good ideas but physically weak #Laissez-moi tranquille #L'arme d'Terre #Claude -> Paul? #"The only people Majestic 12 ever feared were the Illuminati." #Most intelligent person will seize eye from pyramid #Page -- built on secret labs, etc,. "The right person could reverse-engineer his entire powerbase" #"...Some writers have so confounded the society with government, as to leave little or no distinction between them; whereas they are not only different, but have different origins. Society is produced by our wants, and government by wickedness; the former promotes happiness by positively uniting our affections, the latter by negatively restraining our v(o?)ices. The one encourages intercourse, the other creates distinctions. The first is a patron, the last a punisher." -- Thomas Paine, Common Sense Analysis #Very true. Kids affect everything -- their parents, their parents' contacts -- the whole system is indirectly governed by them. #Joshua willingly gives up his own son (assuming he is a child, he is not killed by JC) for the France he once knew. The mother's quote is most disheartening: "If you see him...tall, you know, dark hair...don't shoot. He's our child. I know they all lookthe same in those uniforms..." This all but confirms that there is a secret war going on in France that nobody is willing to openly admit. Strange how none of the other european countries are mentioned. I'd be interested to know what's going on in London or Berlin or Rome. #Unsure where I picked that up, but it would make sense for the Majestic 12 to have a hand in hostel or hotel businesses; great way to spread the Gray Death. #MJ12 is being referenced to with the Gestapo mention. It's clear that they have completely taken over France -- which may now be in worse shape than the states. Unknown why MJ12 would seek to take out France so early. #Who's holding the gun and who makes decisions for France now? I'd imagine Simons and Page and the like would be too busy to do that sort of thing. Would be very nice to know. Speaking of knowledge, everyone knows there was a coup. Information dissemination is still happening -- pamphlet distribution? Listservs? #Camille mentions that Nicolette has fallen for a revolutionary, likely Chad. JC, then, officially has no potential love interest in the game. #It is highly suggested to find these two ladies (in a corner of the nightclub, ground floor, if memory serves). The philosophical conversation provided is some of the best, if not the best in the streets of Paris. #Very true, but terrorizing perspective. "Just like Beth DuClare" makes me think she lived her life almost anonymously but was killed when it was found that she was one of the main players in the Somnolent Ile scandal. #Roman gods, in keeping with the thematics of Deus Ex. #The people are ready to fight, but Silhouette continues the memetic war. Considering their shoddy numbers in the catacombs, I'm not too surprised. During the conversation with Michelle, JC confirms that the Majestic 12 controls the entire United Nations (previously only hinted at). #Sami, an epileptic student, decided to come here. Leave her in tranquility. #L'armee De Terre -- army of the earth. Quite the name for the MJ12 paramils, considering they came out of nowhere. #Paul may have faked his death in order to get out of Paris. He's only ever confirmed to be in Hong Kong, but Karenna thinks she knows you when she sees you. Hong Kong was Paul's mission immediately before Liberty Island, so a stint in Paris would come some time before that. Paul's date of defection to the NSF is still unknown. It's almost as if everyone knows about these conspiracies and connections before JC does. #All too apparent, especially towards the end of the game (see #2 here). #Majestic 12 and Illuminati both share this belief for some reason. Are the MJ12 looking to create an Illuminati 2.0? "Secularized version of Natural Law -- essentially a survival of the fittest mind. Majestic 12 also killed Beth DuClare as part of their master plan. #His secret laboratories are all connected and are the main source of his power -- ruling through technology. If "the right person" flips a switch, the whole power base is reversed. #Paine's Common Sense is quite the work to use in DX, providing insight into politics, sociology, and philosophy all at the same time. See the next page for more analysis. Page 21 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages